Anti-boy
Information Full Name: Andrew "Andy" Boyer Age: Unknown (physically 24) Sex: Male Species: Mutant Spider monkey Fur Color: White Eye Color: Red Hair Color: White Allignment: Evil (formerly) / Good Weapons: Claws Abilities: Shadow Balls, Regeneration, Shadow Spears, Super Strength Father: Ivo Mother: dna scplicer Kids: Andy the spider monkey Friends: Gamerboy, Rex, Belku, Tim, Tex, Mr. Binks, Yangin Adam, Tide Neutral: Shiloh & Sherman Rivals: Kelub, Remag, Masked Xer, Bulma, Dororo, Thester Love interest: Tide the Fox Backstory Dr Ivo. always wanted to create the ultimate weapon to handle the military and hold off bounty hunters like the Misfits. After hundreds of experiments and failures one subject became stable enough for Ivo to continue his creation. From this stable fetus he created the monster known as Anti-boy, however the molecules to fully develop him were at a slow start so Anti-boy was no more than five when born. Anti-boy was always fascinated by the outside world ivo kept him from, so one day young Anti-boy snuck out. Outside people were terrified of him and called him hideous and outcasted him, Anti-boy was so hurt. When he returned home to his father, Dr. Ivo explained how cruel the world is and trained Anti-boy to be strong and merciless. Anti-boy from then on would always follow Ivo where ever he needed him. Dr. Ivo adjusted Anti-boy's molecules and Dna so his enzymes would repair his body faster than normal meaning he can regenerate limbs and is basically immortal. Anti-boy is also full of shadow energy and can do many powerful moves. However, Anti-boy can still be cut as his body only revives dismembered body parts and he still be beaten to submission. In order to give Anti-boy some comfort, Ivo created a lesser version of Anti-boy using his dna and basically made him a son named Andy. After many fights and brawls with the misfits and Andy constantly not wanting to fight for evil or malice, Anti-boy decided to join them and leave Ivo. Ivo was suprisingly understanding and let Anti-boy leave to join his new friends. Anti-boy also met a strange girl who was a serial killer, her name was Tide. He never cared for her but over time he felt a feeling he never felt....love. He asked her to marry him and she gladly accepted and they had four childern named Andy, NN, Raven, and Tack. Tide and the kids do like to tease Anti-boy and it angers him, but he secretly likes the attention. Anti-boy also passed down his dark energy to his son Andy and has taught him how to use it and to his surprise Andy has even more stronger shadow energy that Anti-boy can't explain so he watches after andy very closely and Tide doesn't like that she is losing his attention and he finds that hilarious. Personality Anti-boy is incredible strong, however he has a very lazy personality and prefers to sleep and relax. He also has a very cold exterior and pretends not to care about anyone who is close to him, although he has a deep passion for his wife and Andy, who he sympathizes with. Anti-boy will go out of ways to protect his wife and child, so he may be cold on the outside but on the inside he is always scared that his family will die and leave him. Gallery Anti-boy 37.jpg Anti-Boy 36.jpeg 480px-Yeah,_she_probably_killed_someone_to_get_that_present_for_Anti-boy.png 363px-Creepers_gunna_creep.png 375px-Tide_and_Anti-Boy.png Sleepover party.png Anti-Boy, Magx, Castor and Erebus.png 425px-Germany Anti-boy.jpeg 448px-Tide and anti-boy christmassy.png 348px-Anti-Boy 38.jpeg 298px-Pyro Anti-boy.jpeg Anti-boy.jpeg Anti-boy redone.jpeg Anti-boy sketch.jpeg Which one of you has eaten my snack.jpeg Category:Spider Monkey Category:Male Category:Good Category:Misfits Category:Anti-hero Category:Power Type Category:Chaos User